Computer device networks that are deployed in a cloud computing environment are typically directly connected. Such a setup results in those connections remaining within the cloud environment.
Organizations often disregard network intrusion detection setup due to lack of control in a cloud environment. Some organizations use solutions that involve deploying network intrusion detection software in each of their devices within the cloud environment or delegating network intrusion detection to a central monitoring device within the environment by duplicating and forwarding copies of all network communications to the delegated central monitoring device. Such solutions may result in increased running costs, or may divert resources away from the business purpose of the computer system. Moreover, such solutions may require specialized duplication and forwarding software on network devices. Also, in scenarios where a network device is compromised, the compromised device may be manipulated to send false data to the other devices or to the central monitoring device that thwarts the efforts for detecting a network intrusion.
In view of these and other shortcomings and problems with existing technology, improved systems and methods for secure data communication are desired.